Thunder storm troubles
by Coava
Summary: What happens when there is a thunder storm and Tyrone is out of luck?
1. out of luck

Note I do not own the backyardigans or dora the explorer I wouldn't be here if I did. anyway please enjoy the story and please review!

{Austin in his announcer voice}  
>Hi folks I'm Austin and I'm here to tell you what NOT to do in a thunder storm!<p>

P:Um..Austin who are you talking to?

A:I'm talking to them!

P:Who?

A:Them!

P:Oooh them,

A;Pablo Will you let me continue please...

P: Ok whatever I didn't want to be a part of your show anyway

A:Sorry about that folks. now to continue First. you should never touch a wet cord because if you do-

CB Ty: Hey look a rope every cowboy needs a rope-ZZZZTZTT AAARGGGG !

A: You Could get shocked with electricity...

CB Ty: Now you tell me!

U: Tyrone you should have already known that...

A: You get a simlar result if you take a shower... where did Tyrone go?

P: He went to take a Shower! Zzzttt Aaagghh -thud-

A: Tyrone never learns does he?

U: Nope

A:-sighs- Tyrone don't touch anything Else ok?

Ty: Eh heh

A: and if the lights go out -lights flicker than go off- Don't panic!

P: O-oh no the lights went out!

U:Pablo...

P: what are we gonna do? we can't see!

T:Pablo?

P:and if we can't see we'll fall We'r all gonna diiee!

A:PABLO!

P:Yeah?

A: I said not to panic.

P:Oh...right {lights go back on}

T: Oh for goodness sakes How could this get any worse?

U: Tasha you should never ask that question!

T: Why?

D: Hi Im Dora and this is my friend boots

B: Hiya hiya!

All the backyardigans: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! -door slams-

D: was it somthing we said?

Ty: Wait what about Meee?

B: We'll help we'll help ...  
>Outside<p>

U: -pant- see I told you not to say that

T: oh for goodness sakes how was I suposed to know?

Ty: -pant pant pant- WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND?

A: sorry Tyrone We didn't realize you were still in there!

U:um Austin?

A: yeah?

U:wasn't one of the rules never to go outside in a thunder storm?

A: Uh oh..Bzzztt AAAAArrhhg

Ty: ugh Ww-hy does it always have to be meee?

T: Your just unlucky Tyrone!

P: -gasp- did you lose your lucky penny Again?

Ty: well...yeah

U: were did you lose it?

Ty: umm we never got it back from the center of the earth...Remember the Dinosaur?

P&U: Yeah?

Ty: well he still has it!

A: Tasha do you have any Idea what they are talking about?

T: Don't look at me I don't have a clue!

D:We need to get to the center of the earth and help Tyrone get his lucky penny back from the Dinosaur! We need to check the map, can you say Map?

B: Say map say map!

D: Louder!

M: If there is a place you got to go I am the one you need to know I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! if there is a plce you got to get I can get you there I bet I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the maaaap! now to get to Tyrone's Luck penny You have to Bounce through the Bouncy sponge! than you have to Slide over the Slippery diamonds Then At the Center of the Earth We can get Tyrones lucky Penny! got it? Sponge... Diamonds Lucky penny!

Sponge...Diamonds Lucky penny! Sponge...Diamonds Lucky penny!

D: what did the map Say?...Sponge?..Diamonds?... Lucky penny?

Backyardigans:...

Ty: {whispering} why can't the lightning shock her?

P:{whispering back} good question!

A: {also whispering} come on lets get away from here before she stops talking

U: {whispering} let's go this way {points to a trap door}

T: Oh for goodness sakes won't she shut up?

All but Tasha: SHHHHHH!

U:{ come on guys lets go!

D: ok first we need to find a way to get underground, do you see a way to get underground?...  
>...A trapdoor? were?<p>

{a blue mouse appears and clicks on the trapdoor the Backyardigans went through}

D: Right there, great job!

P: isn't that the rocket drill?

U: yes it is!

Ty: well that certainly is convieniant


	2. Dumb Dora

Ty: Hey whats this thing? -points at large metal cylinder-

U: Uh Tyrone I wouldn't touch that if I were you...

Ty: Why not? -touches cylinder-

P: Because thats the power supply for the rocket drill!

Ty: Uh oh...-looks at hand- ZZZZZTTTTTZZZZAP .thud.

U: Wow the electricity actually knocked him out that time.

P: -sighs- that just goes to show how powerfull our inventions are!

A: So how are we supposed to find Tyrones lucky penny without Tyrone?

T: We'll just take him with us I'm sure he'll wake up on the way.

A: I don't think thats a good idea...

U: Come on lets just go before Dora finds us!

D:Come on everyone, v monos.

P: Oh no-face palms-

D:Come on, v monos.  
>Everybody let s go.<br>Come on, let s get to it.

B:I know that we can do it.

D:Where are we going?

P: we're going to the center of the earth! (Can somone get rid of her pleeeaaase?)

B:Where are we going?

U: We're going to the center of the earth!(I don't think she's going to leave so easily...)

D:Where are we going?

Ty: -wakes up- We're going to the center of the earth!

Both: Where are we going?

All three: THE CENTER OF THE EARTH!

Singing bugs: .Center of the Earth!

A: O_O Wow...

T: you can say that again...

A: Ok. O_O Wow...

Ty:-grunts- When did Dora get down here? I thought we escaped.

T: We had but she followed us while you were unconcious...

Ty: ... Why does it feel like we're falling again?

U: Oh thats because we are!

-All the Backyardigans look at each other- AAAAAHHHHHHH!

D: This is fun isn't it Boots?

B: Yeah We should play with the Backyardigans more often!

{Rocket drill lands softly and bounces}

A: D-did we land?

Ty: We certainly did...ugh I can't move.

A: You guys go ahead and look around I'll take care of Tyrone.

U: Ok...

P: Come on lets see if he left his lucky penny here!

T:-looks at the screen- Oh for goodness sakes thats not the center of the earth is it?

Ty: No it's not.

A: Well didn't you say a dinosaur had it?

Ty: Yeah...

T: So How Does bouncing on the sponge help us get the penny?

A: You know how Dora the explorer works... They'll find a way To make it significant...

Ty: uuug I never want to hear a zaping sound again...-Zzzt- What was that?

P: Sounds like there's somthing wrong with the Rocket drill. I'll be right back!

-Many anomalous sounds later-

P: ...the Rocket drill is broken-removes greesy gloves-

Ty: WHAT ABOUT MY PENNY?

U: We'll find it lad!

D: the Backyardigans need a way to get to the Center of the earth but the rocket drill is broken!  
>Do You see A way to Get to the Center of the earth?<p>

-blue mouse clicks on a hole with sponge in it-

D: Right we can use the sponge like a trampoline and bounce dow the hole.

U: actually thats not a bad idea...

B: Let's go let's go!

D: come on bounce with me! .just bend you're legs and...Bounce bounce bounce Great job!

-bugs play a tune on some instruments-

D: Ok we bounced through the the bouncy sponge whats next?

-blue mouse clicks on a picture of the diamonds-

D: Slippery diamonds Right!

-Sings come on v monos. again-

.Authors note. Please review I'm open for any ideas -covers ears- And CAN SOMONE PLEASE HELP ME MAKE DORA SHUT UP? Thanks :D 


	3. The Comunomuffs

A great big thanks to Imaginationgirl21 and Kaboomblahstick and a few friends who arent on fan fic for giving me lots of Really great Ideas!

A: ugh her singing is horrible isn't there a way to tone her out?

Ty: -pulls Earmuffs out of pockets- Will these help?

A: ...Tyrone if we use those we won't be able to hear each other!

U: *Whispers* something to Pablo. And Pablo nods.

P: Don't worry we'll invent something to Make it so that we can tone Dora out!

U: And hear each other!

Ty: Oh no not again.

(Pablo and Uniqua start working with anomalous things that they got from the little wooden crate)

U: Done, Here Austin!

P: We call them the Comunomuffs!

A: -Takes strange headphones but when he turned them on they made a really loud screaching noise- COW!

P: Umm Austin Why are you yelling about a Cow?

A: Pie lidant Pie red cow!

U: Pie lid ant pie red cow?

P: -falls on the floor and starts laughing-

U: Pablo?

P: Austin You are sooo funny!

Ty: Pablo?

P: Did you turn back into the god of laughter or somthing?-HAHAHAHA-

A: Pinball!

P:-stops laughing- HEY who are You Calling Pinball!

T:-giggles- you were asking for it!

A: Fly Ant Pue thunder Band flea?

Ty: Austin quit kidding around!

A: -groans- Dime hot hitting a hound!

T: Dime hot hitting a hound? Austin have you lost you're mind?

A: doh flats dust door coin dove Ewww!

U: Austin I really have no Idea of what you're saying can you just speak plane english?

A: PIE YAM!

Ty: just forget it lets go...before Dora comes back!

All: exept Austin: Good plan!

A: food can!

P: You ate before we left!

A: ...-glares and points at comunomuffs- Pie mead kelp!

T: Austin You're to young to have mead!

A:...-tries to pull comunomuffs off then shrugs- Pie mead kelp!

D: Hey do you guys need help?

B: Do ya do ya?

all except Austin: NO!

A: -with a very pleading look- Mess, peas?

D: You need help with messy peas?

B:-whispers to Dora- Thats a new one...

D: -turns to no one in particular Do you see any messy peas?

Ty: -covers Austin's mouth and carrys him-

{once they got where they were sure Dora couldn't hear them}

U: Austin What on Earth is wrong with you?

A: -points at Communomuffs- -Kelp Fleeaa!

P: Kelp flea?

A: -Groans-

U: You guys I think Austin is saying that there is somthing wrong with the communomuffs!

A: Mess mess pie yam!

P: Why didn't you say so?

A: ...-rolls eyes- Pie fried goo well pue!

P: Oooh...well lets see -examins Comunomuffs- They look just fine to me!

U: Come on lets help Austin get them off!

-All the Backyardigans line up and start pulling-

A: COOOOOOOOOOOW!

U: pant-pant well that didn't work.

Ty: it certainly didn't.

A: ...

U: -puts hand reasuringly on Austin's back- It's ok Austin we'll find a way to get them off.

P: Hey look hey look there are the diamonds!

D: Great job!

B: But Dora how are we supposed to Go across without falling?

D: Maybe Backpack has somthing that can help. Say Backpack!

B: Say Backpack Say Backpack!

D: Louder!

T: oh for goodness sakes not again {all the Backyardigans put earmuffs on}

BP: Backpack, Backpack!  
>Backpack, Backpack!<p>

On The Backpack Loaded Up With Things And Knickknack's Too Anything That You Might Need I Got Inside For You

Backpack, Backpack!  
>Backpack, Backpack!<p>

Yeah!

Dora and boots need somthing to help the Backyardigans slide across the Diamonds without falling do you see something that could help? Would the Bannana peel help? no that would be silly. Would the ice skates help? Yes Great job! yum yum yum delicioso!

U: O_O Thats disturbing even without the sound.

P: WHAT?

U: I SAID THATS DISTURBING EVEN WITHOUT SOUND!

P: -takes earmuffs off- What?

U: Oh never mind...

{Ice skates fly and land softly in Backyardigans hands}

P: That was weird.

T: Well we might as well put these to good use.-puts Ice skates on-

Ty: But..

U: good idea the skates will make it easier to control where we are going!

Ty: B-b-but but.

P: What is it Tyrone?

Ty: You guys know I can't skate right?

A: fit dill bee Doh play! -face palms-  
>...<p>

Ps whoever can guess what Austin is saying (or most of it) gets to choose What should happen next good luck :D


	4. Slip sliding Madness!

A great big thanks to Wildimaginationgirl21 and Kaboomblahstick for the great Ideas!

Ty: So how are the Ice skates gonna help us get rid of Dora?

U: Well the diamonds are so slippery how about we all make a sudden sharp turn When we get to that pink diamond -points at pink point-

P: Why does it have to be the pink one?

U: Because all the others are the same color the pink one is unique!

T: Oh Like you?

A: Fly car pue frys biting?

T: I personally think we should skate to the yellow one!

U: Oh? Thats just because thats your color!

P: I kinda like the Yellow one.

Ty: There is an orange one closer to the hole!

P: I know I'll draw a map of whats Down here!- humming-

U: You want us to try and get those comunomuffs off while we wait?

A: Peas!

U: -grabs Comunomuffs and pulls-

T: I don't think they are going to come of that easily...

A: low smother!

P: Ok Done! -shows them the map-

A: Pinball flat fizz pout dove porportiokn.

P: Popcornporkchicken?

A: porportiokn!

U: Poporkchicken?

A: DOE PIE RED POPORTIOKIN!

Ty: Austin we still can't understand you...

A: -Sighs- lever rind.

U: -looks at map- Pablo your proportion is off...

A: -Face palms-

P: You know what? forget the stupid map We should skate to the Blue one!

M: Did somone say map?

T: NO Go away!

M: Ok if you ever need me just say Map!-zzzzzzzz-

U: The pink one is The way to go!

T: YELLOW!

U: Pink!

A: Low mother... Frys?

Ty: The orange one is still the closest!

T: SHUT UP TYRONE NO ONE ASKED YOU!

U: NO ONE ASKED YOU TASHA!

T: WHO MADE YOU BOSS UNIQUA?

A: FRYS!

U: What is it Austin?

A: Fly donut week plate rover toot flat grain dough fun?

T: Oh for goodness sakes, did you two have to invent those things?

P: We didn't know they would do that!

U: Our inventions don't normally malfunction like that!

Sh: -various clicking sounds-

Ty: Hey look it's sherman!

U: Sherman the worman, What are you doing here?

Sh: -chirping-

Ty: Sherman said that he can understand what Austin's saying!

P: How is that going to help?

T: -rolls eyes- Think about it Pablo Tyrone understands what sherman is saying and if Sherman understands what Austin is saying Tyrone can translate!

P: Oh...

Ty: What did Austin say a minute ago sherman?

Sh: -chatters-

Ty: Austin Can you please repeat what you said?

A: Fly donut week plate rover toot flat grain dough fun?

Sh: -Clicks and chatters-

Ty: Austin said why don't we skate over to that rainbow one?

U: -Looks at rainbow point- Why the rainbow one Austin?

A: Yell Tart dove pit fizz licking pout hike lay candle hand tieown pan bruse fit goo burn poor measly {Translated} Well part of it is sticking out like a handle and Tyrone can use it to turn more easily!

Ty: that certainly is convieniant, Thanks Austin!

A: Door Well comb!

U: Don't need sherman to translate that one!

P: Ok Lets go!

Sh: -climbs onto Tyrone's shoulder-

Ty: ok-gulp- I-I'm ready

-Backyardigans sing a slightly altered version of I gotta go go go to tone Dora out-

T: I'm out in front I've got the speed I love it when I'm in the lead I gotta go go go go go go.  
>I sure hope Dora doesn't catch up with us! I gotta go go go go! you can't go fast if you go to slow so go go go go go!<p>

P U: We're not in front we're close behind but we'll catch up just give us time We gotta go go go go go.

U: Tasha sure is a good skater!

P: Yeah I bet she'll be the first to turn!

We gotta go go go you can't go fast if you go to slow so go go go go go!

A: Dime fin duh sack Dime fin duh deer Pie wrote live pup Pie lever hear Pie notta low low low low low! Soy Pie fish Pie good knock dorm lilly...

(Translated by Tyrone and sherman) I'm in the back I'm in the rear I don't give up I never fear I gotta go go go go go! Boy I wish I could talk normally...

Ty: -skates beside Austin- whoa. Austin why didn't you finish the song?

A:...

T: here it comes-grabs handle on rainbow diamond and turns sharply-

U: Ok -turns and follows Tasha-

P: Woo hoo!

A: ...

Ty: Whoaa- trys to grab the rainbow diamond to turn. but slips and falls and continues sliding through the hole- Heeeeeeeelllp!

D: come on boots! -follows Tyrone-

B: Don't worry Tyrone we'll save you!

P: Tyrone forgot to turn!

U: Pablo.

P: Tyrone forgot to turn and Dora followed him!

T: Pablo?

P: Now we have to follow them and help we are never gonna lose Dora! -covers eyes-

U: T: PABLO!

P: Yeah?

T: I know we don't want to follow them but we can't leave Tyrone alone with Dora the dumbell!

A: -nods in agreement-

U: Well what are we waiting for? come on!-skates into hole-

Ty: Owwww -looks around- hey this is the center of the earth!

D: There he is-takes off skates and runs to Tyrone-

B: We found the Center of the earth!

And now A message from our sponsers

-A raft with four colored hippos appeared in the water-

Hungry hungry hippos! Hungry hungry hippos!

Hungry hungry hippos! Hungry hungry hippos!

They love to eat all day!

Hungry hungry hippos!

The one who gobbles up the most marbles wins!

must be 18 years or older to order ...

T: -lands on the beach- I thought they were going to get rid of that stupid commercial break...

U: Apparently they offered nick so much money they couldn't refuse.

P: I'm glad you don't work for them Tasha -big grin-

T: -hits Pablo on the head-

P: OWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

T: ARE YOU STUPID WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD EVER WORK FOR THEM!

P: -very quietly- it was just a joke...

T: -Hits Pablo on the head again- DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!

P: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!

U: ...Pablo I told you before that she-...

P: -rubs head- I know I know but I thought you were only joking...

A: Cook!-points at a dinosaur that has Tyrones lucky penny-

Ba: Hello there it's me Barney.

P:...Why is that dinosaur purple?

A: HAY!

P: Austin you said something normal!

A:-shakes head-

U:...that thing is Creepy...

Ba: Is this your penny?

U: No it belongs to our friend Tyrone...

Ba: Oh Friends are great friends so important they make the world go round friends are fun at school or on the playground friends are there to help each other when one is feeling sad being friends is very special be a friend and you'll be glad!

P: O-kay... Can I have the penny please?

Ba: Here you go!

U: Thanks...

Ba: you're Welcome. -starts singing again-

I love you

You love me We're a happy family With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too?

I love you You love me We're best friends Like friends should be With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too?

A: O_o

T: That has to be the Creepiest thing I've ever seen...

U: You can say that again...

T: Ok, that has to be the Creepiest thing I've ever seen...  
>...<p>

Ty: O_O Those hippo's creep me out, I certainly am glad that Tasha doesn't work with them...

D: -turns to no one in particular- Do you see Tyrone's friends?...neither do I.

B: -Whispers somthing to Dora-

D: Not now Boots!

U: Tyrone?

Ty: UNIQUA!

P: Tyrone!

T: Oh for goodness sakes-rolls eyes-

P: I found you're penny!

A: -crosses arms-

T: Ahem!

P: Uh...Heh Heh I mean we found it...-smiles nervously-

Ty: My Penny!

(Weird music starts playing)

D: Do you here that?...That Sounds like Swiper!

B: Oh no he's gonna try and swipe the penny!

Ty: No not My penny!

D: do you see Swiper?...-turns head-...

S: -walks towards Tyrone-

D: B: Swiper no swiping swiper no swiping swiper no

S: -swipes lucky penny and throws it- You'll never find it now :)

Ty: MY PENNY!

NOTE I do not own the Backyardigans or Dora or Barney or the old Hungry hungry hippos commercial!


	5. A talk with the stars!

Okay all I know you're all looking forward to Thunder storm troubles next page but I'm kinda stuck on writing it so while you wait here are some comments from our Stars the backyardigans!

Ty: why do I keep getting Electrocuted? I don't EVER do stuff like that!

U: Yeah Pablo is the one who's always chasing Shiny things!

P: I'm not stupid! =P

A: Why do I have to sound so ridiculous? it's so embarassing..

U: You guys, we're here to answer questions.

P: Or ask questions if you are Austin or Tyrone! ^_^

T: -rolls eyes- oh for goodness sakes this isn't getting us anywhere!

Ty: it Certainly isn't!

Well there you have it if anyone has ideas for me when I continue this. ( please no more add on shows I think the backyardigans already have their hands full with Dora )

P: -whines- I'm Hungry!

You just had your lunch break, Pablo!

P: I'm still Hungry!

Ty:You're always hungry...

Guys I already told them you are finished..if you have any questions-

U: Or ideas for what happens next!

Uniqua!

A: Please Reveiw and tell us what you think!

...I'm starting to think you guys are taking this way to seriously...

C: I wanna be in it toooo!

Can you guys just let them ask their questions already?

-all of them- fine...

U: But remember! -points at the camera- We wanna hear from you!

( lots of thanks to Wild imagination girl for the idea's of the personalities :) )


	6. A plot revealed

Lots of thanks to Kaboomblahstick, Wildimaginationgirl, Ruki ki and Patuniya for all your help finding good ideas!

D: Do you see Tyrone's lucky penny?

B: Yeah do ya do ya?

Ty:-Whispers- it's not in that stuff...

A:-Sees Swiper still has the penny and is sneaking away with it- Hook, Clover Pear!

U: Hook clover pear? -turns and sees where Austin is pointing- come one you guys!

T: -looks at dora still looking for the penny and rolls her eyes sneaking away with the others-

P: After him!

Sw: -gasp- oh no!-starts to run with the Penny.

P: Gotcha!

Sw: Ahhhh!

A: Mutt Car poo cooing?

S: -worman sounds-

Ty: Austin said, What are you doing?

Sw: -looks at Dora nervously- come this way I'll show you...-opens a hidden door and walks in-

T: I'm not so sure this is a good idea...

U Tasha, would you rather stay here with them?

T:-Looks at Dora and Boots- oh for goodness sakes!

U: I thought not, now come on!-drags Tasha into the room and they are taken to a table with tons of different people-

Sw: Welcome to S.D.T.E. HQ .

P: S.D.T.E?

- a badger steps into the room-

Sw: this is the boss Mister badger

Mb: S.D.T.E stands for Stop Dora the Explorer...or Swiftly stop the Enemy...we haven't quite decided on it yet..

Ty: but why did you take my Penny? -sits at the table-

Mb: Agent Swiper?

Sw: -presses a button on the screen and a giant picture of Tyrone's Penny appears- you already know about your penny being Lucky but it has special Propertys in it that D.T.E is after to finish creating a Satalite -presses another button and a picture of a Large satalite appears-  
>Mister Slithersworth has been spying on this Satalite and has Reported that there is only 2 more pieces needed to finish her contraption.<p>

Ty: Is there anyway to get food here?

Mb: of course just press the button.

Ty: -looks at all the buttons- o_o;..oh okay...-presses one and a huge bolt of electricity shoots down and zaps him- ZZZZZZZZTTTTT...ughhh..~~~:(

Mb: oh I'm sorry my mistake this is the food button -presses one next to him- you sat in the intruders chair we call it the Zap trap ^_^

Sw: sorry about that, Mister Badger makes that mistake a lot ...

U: What are the 2 things Dora needs?

Sw: one of them is this Lucky penny.

Mb: the other is those Comunomuffs on your friend's head..

A: keys? -points at the Comunomuffs-

Sh: -is unconscious from the bolt of electricity so he can't translate- x_x

Ty: Sherman? -sets him on the table- are you okay buddy?

Sh: -still unconscious-

Au: Doh low! -facepalms-

MB: -sits down- Tell me Uniqua, Pablo. What was the purpose of those comunomuffs you made?

U: Honestly Sir. -sits in one of the chairs- we just made them so we wouldn't have to listen to Dora talk, or sing.

P: we would have just put earmuffs on but, we couldn't hear eachother. so we uh ... tried to make it so we can talk to eachother but-

Mb: So that caused your friend, Austin ended up sounding ridiculous.

T: Of course! -rolls her eyes and crosses her arms- we had NO idea that was why he sounded funny..

Mb: Has anyone, other than Austin tried a pair?

P: what? no way! -laughs- there is no way I'm gonna make myself sound that silly.

U: Why do you ask Mister badger?

Mb: Well I was saying-

- a shrill sound is heard above their heads-

-all gasp-

to be continuted! (duh duh duhhhhhhh)

U: Coninuted? don't you mean *continued?

Me: oops... 6_6; -retypes it- TO BE CONTINUED! (oi I can't believe I did that.)

P: you totally just ruined that moment.. -_-;

Me: shut up... anyway guys just for the record not much of this belongs to me this is only for amusement and I congratulate those who catch any extra referance I might throw in the backies and Dora belong to Nick jr. and I would like to imform you that no moose or Worman have been harmed in the making of this fanfic. ^^ ( Ps I'll write again as soon as I can)


	7. Small break (thanks to the backies)

Me: *Reading the story* Above the Backyardigans you could hear a shrill c-  
>T: a shrill what? Me: If you let me finish-<br>A: WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME? :'( *not wearing the comunomuffs right now* Me: Austin, just let me finish this you and Tasha are gonna be- T: Oh for goodness sakes! just tell the story already! we've been waiting for more than a year!  
>Me: *Sighs* I need more inspiration, you guys have to wait, don't worry I have good plans for you and for Austin. *turns to the audience* Hey guys! now would be a good time to come in and give the poor shy guy as many hugs as you can! ;) and you can help give me ideas for continuing while you visit me. (no more show additions, please, I need to get to the point of the story a bit more ) *looks at my clock*<br>Oy, Thanks you two, now I don't have time to read the story today. 


End file.
